kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushi Sanban
' Mushi Sanban' is a five year old Kindergartener, who is the younger sister of Numbuh 3 and daughter of Kani and Genki Sanban. Like her sister, Mushi is very childish and overly happy, but beneath her outward personality has a very sinister and conniving personality, despite her age. She also looks like the younger version of her sister, albeit with a different hairstyle. Gameverse Sometime after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., Mushi apparently breaks up with King Sandy and becomes friends with Tommy Gilligan, as they were first seen hanging out in Operation: ANCESTOR. In that same story, she briefly helped the others in fighting against Malladus's horde of demons at the end. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Mushi becomes a member of the Junior Prospectors, under Luvbi's command. She and Tommy rescue Shaunie Fulbright from a group of Stormtroopers and bring him to join as well. Together, they invaded the Koopa Train, but Mushi and the Prospectors, excluding Luvbi and Shaunie, were shrunk down by Bowser Jr. using Minish Dust. They were rescued at the beginning of the Galactic Saga, and they eventually met up with Luvbi and Shaunie on Planet Avalar. Mushi and the others, except Shaunie, we captured again by Roy Koopa at the start of the Freedom Saga. They were saved by Shaunie in Neo Bowser City, but were captured again during City Catastrophe, in which they were taken to the Airship Armada, and later Bowser's Castle. Once again, Shaunie rescued them all, and they all joined in defeating Koopamalgamous. Nextgen Series In the future, she's married to Tommy. She has a son named Timothy and a daughter named Hikari. Battles *Mushi vs. Hoagie Gilligan and Count Spankulot. *KND and allies vs. demons. *Junior Prospectors vs. Weegee and Ludwig von Koopa. *Junior Prospectors vs. Koopamalgamous. *Junior Prospectors vs. Chasey Sabrina. Toonwriter's universe In Toonwriter's universe, Mushi was evil at first, until she changed her ways. She and King Sandy were attacking the Sector V KND until Tommy Gilligan helped out and foiled them. Before Tommy left, he gave some flirting words to Mushi: "A beautiful girl like you does not deserve a lunatic like that so-called king." Hearing this surprised her and made her blush a bit. As days past, Mushi met her and Kuki's juvenile older brother; Taiji Sanban. They and King Sandy would form an evil scheme at first, but when it involved destroying Dark Operative as well, along with murdering Numbuh 3, she'd be shocked. Later on, as King Sandy and the older brother electrified the Kids Next Door as a part of their scheme, Numbuh 3 yelled to Mushi that she's still her sister and she loves her. Shocked at hearing this and horrified of what she was doing, Mushi looked at the KND in pain, and then looked at King Sandy and the oldest Sanban sibling (in the same manner to Darth Vader looking at Luke and Darth Sidious). Finally, with a determined look on her face, Mushi decided to quit her evil ways forever and attack King Sandy. Next, she tried to fight Taiji, but his fighting skills were as dangerous as Cree's. Matter of fact, he grabbed her and had her bound to the wall, held by shackles along with the Kids Next Door and Dark Operative. He sadistically said to Mushi that he's better off with a real family, one that does not have airheads like her and Kuki who play with "disgusting toys like Rainbow Monkeys". After that, he asked cruelly with an evil smirk, "What do you have to say for yourself now... sister?" With that said, as he had a psychotic look on his face, he held his fist back, about to punch Mushi in the face. Fortunately, someone came to the rescue to help them; Numbuh 274, who Taiji recognized as not only a former friend, but also the "football loser". Numbuh 274 explained how sad that jerk's gotten since he dropped from school and was disowned by the Sanban family for vandalizing the school he went to. Taiji claimed that the people at that school "deserved justice", but Chad begged to differ by shouting that the only one who deserved justice was him, and then he demanded him to let the kids go. Taiji snapped to make him, and a fight commenced between the two, until Numbuh 274 triumphed over him and freed the kids. After that, Numbuh 274 would depart after saying that with the proper training, Mushi would make a good Kids Next Door operative, and that's just what she did, joining her sister in Sector V as Numbuh 7. ArthurEngine's universe Mushi was still seen working with King Sandy. But after seeing King Sandy try to marry Sonia, she sees Sandy's true colours, and after confronting him, she breaks up with him. Shortly after that, she meets Tommy Gilligan, teams up with him, and dubs herself "The Mushi". Appearance Mushi Sanban is 5 years old, so she's rather short. She has raven-black hair, with two tiny pigtails, and black eyes. She wears a long, purple sweater with oversized sleeves, like Kuki, which she apparently carries hordes of sharp crayons underneath. She also has white, strap-on shoes, and wears a yellow backpack. Personality Mushi has a sweet and bubbly aura just like Kuki, but she is secretly a lot more evil and selfish. She is apparently rather smart for her age as she designed a machine to drain Count Spankulot's powers. Abilities Like Kuki, Mushi is very acrobatic, but being shorter makes her acrobatic abilities and attacks faster. Under her large sweater, she carries a seemingly endless supply of super-sharp crayons, which she is able to throw like kunai knives and penetrate stuff, if it's weak enough, or stick things to walls. It's unknown if her oversized sweater allows her to glide like Kuki. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Allies Category:Gilligan Family Category:Sanban Family Category:Sector V Members Category:Junior Prospectors Category:Asians Category:Sector W Members